


Ring

by NatsuDK



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 666 Word Count, Angst, Inktober 2019, Pre-Canon elements, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuDK/pseuds/NatsuDK
Summary: The jewel had been a part of him way before he became the King of Hell, when he was still something else and was called by another name.(Ring - Inktober 2019 prompt list)





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [Kurenai_Yuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenai_Yuuki) for reviewing the work! She did a great job and I am so much thankful for her help!! Take in mind, though, that since I'm a dum-dum, I might have missed to correct some of the things that she indicated. If so, well, any mistake you'll find is totally on me (notes included)  
<strike>I want to take this easy and have some fun. I can't make promises about having a regular publishing schedule, but I can tell from now that it certainly won't be daily (and hopefully, not monthly, either)</strike>
> 
> <strike>EDIT: I'm still working on this project, have a few prompts already written, actually, but I can't find the will to edit them >.> (but I will)</strike>
> 
> EDIT (almost one year later): we all saw how that turned out ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

Just to name a few.

Amenadiel had his necklace. Michael had his sword. Gabriel was given a trumpet. Raphael, thank Dad, wasn’t given twin sai. And Azrael… She no longer had her blade, but that was not the point.

Sooner or later, in the life span of an Angel, Mum and Dad gifted Their children with something material. More times than not, the present wasn’t something useful or, for what matters, directly related to the Angel’s own abilities. It was hardly of any relevance, though, for being graced by the bestowing of a good was one of the highest demonstrations of Their love. Therefore, the lucky ones flaunted their unique and precious possession, independently from what the keepsake in itself was.  
It could have been dog excrement in a bottle, so to speak, and the celestial being would have found a reason to adore it anyway. Maybe in that specific case they wouldn’t have carried it with them wherever they went, but they would have surely kept it as a treasure throughout all eternity.

It wasn’t long before his turn came, and when it did, his Dad gifted him a ring.

It was of simple design, really. A silver band with a rocked head; nothing fancy, nothing… exuberant. Nothing like him. Nonetheless, since the first moment his eyes had caressed its dark and polished edges, he thought that it suited him. One could say that he loved it, even. And not just because it was a present from his divine Creator that, unlike his other siblings’ until then, didn’t demand their Mum’s participation in its forging. That became the normality after The Goddess of All Creation was cast out of Heaven, but at the time none could have predicted what was to come. Apart from Uriel, maybe.

He had landed on the edges of Heaven after giving birth to the stars, admiring the bright canvas that now, thanks to him, painted the cosmo, when his Dad had taken his hand, cuddling it in his’ before pulling back and revealing the beautiful thing in the palm of his hand. He had worn the ring with pride, while his Dad chanted to him words of commendation. And he was happy. And he was whole.

He liked to believe that the dark stone represented the darkness that his doing had cast away, finely engulfed in a river of charming silver that held the stone in place. His light, metaphorically speaking. The unknown rock didn’t shine, as it was always fighting the light; never actually embracing it, never actually existing away from it.

He couldn’t recall one single moment in his life where his ring wasn’t safely circling his finger.

It hadn’t slipped when he had fought his siblings in the celestial battlefields of Heaven. It hadn’t been taken away when he fell. It hadn’t melted when he was drowning in a lake of lava. He could be naked, he could be bare, alone, or scared. But he always had his ring on his finger.

And he was so glad it wasn’t gold, the band. Gold has always been Michael’s colour.

The jewel had been a part of him way before he became the King of Hell, when he was still something else and was called by another name.

But, just like from being the brightest among God’s angels he had turned into the Prince of Darkness, the cursed thing had turned into a bitter, constant reminder of what it had been, of what he had lost; for humans gifted rings to their loved persons, to let them know. But he no longer had love. Only a poisoned rock that didn’t shine, that didn’t reflect the light. It captured it. Mercilessly. Never letting go and corrupting whatever it touched.

The silver river wasn’t holding the stone in place, it was the dark rock which stood above the shiny band, dominating it. The light was below, where it belonged.

There wasn’t light without the darkness. There wasn’t darkness without the light.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)
> 
> Thank you again to [Kurenai_Yuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenai_Yuuki) and thank _you_ for reading!
> 
> * * *


End file.
